Black Lion (Legendary Defender)
The Black Lion is one of the components of Voltron, serving as the torso and head of the giant robot, whose Paladin is Shiro. The Black Lion is the largest of the 5 Robot Lions, and can only be piloted by a person who is a natural leader, calm and collected in the face of danger. Weapons The Black Lion has lasers that eject from its mouth. If aimed correctly, then the lasers have the ability to blow clean through a Galra ship. Shiro, if he chooses to do so can create a jaw blade for the Black Lion. This makes close - range combat or the destruction of a full Galra commander ship easy, especially when the Black Lion is large and able to take hits. The Black Lion would show Shiro a vision with one of its hidden abilities, its wings could expand to have several energy-bladed feathers that could destroy many ships in one pass. Later, during a climatic fight against a suit of giant Robeast armor piloted by Zarkon, Shiro unlocked this weapon himself to save the others. It was also revealed that in this state the Black Lion can be enveloped in purple energy, giving the Lion a massive speed boost and seemingly the power to phase through solid objects. This allowed Shiro to grab the back bayard from Zarkon in his armor. While it is unknown if the bayard can grant a unique weapon by itself, when activated with the sword formed the sword was covered in a blazing aura that greatly increased the damage it dealt. Finally, the wings of the Black Lion can be used as a shield when used with Voltron. This is used for defense against attacks from other ships. It was especially useful against the robot gladiator Myzax. Gallery Official Stats - Black Lion.png Intro - View from inside Black Lion's cockpit.png|Inside Black's cockpit as seen in the intro. 204. Black Lion awakens.png|The Black Lion awakens. Voltron 2016 - lions lineup.png 224. All the Lions in a towering circle.png 25. Lions lined up from left.png 27. Lion pyramid.png|Lion stacking 101.... 42. Shiro's eyes glow gold when connected to Black.png|Shiro sees through his Lion's eyes. 44. Black Lion wing boosters on - full view.png 90. Black Lion (Voltron) chest V detail.png|Black Lion (Voltron's) chest detail. 54. Black Lion going for the jugular.png|Go for the throat! 58. Lions regard the first Robeast.png|The Lions regard the first (ro)Beast...Yellow: We're gonna kill, aren't we? Black: That is what we do. 59. Rainbow lions.png|A rainbow pride, would you look at that - 28. Black Lion launch tunnel lit up.png|Launch tunnel. 51. Black points out another weapon to Shiro.png|"Try this one." 54a. Black Lion blep 2.png|''Something'' stinks around here... 57. Black Lion's jawblade again.png|Doesn't this make Black more of a sabertooth tiger? 86. Black Lion sets down in Balmera tunnel.png 91. Black Lion and speeder compilation.png|Size comparison between Black Lion and its speeder. 49. Black Lion's flying butt.png|Do these wings make my butt look big? 186. Cmon Shiro who do you think you're dealing with.png 25. Black tries to divebomb.png 34. Black Red Yellow size comparison.png 132. Black Lion's corrupted cockpit screens.png|Inside Black's cockpit as the Galra corruption takes over. 133. Black Lion's head.png 134. So they DO climb inside the mouth cannon.png|See that wee speck in the middle of Black’s mouth cannon? That’s Shiro. 164. Red Lion about to wreck Zarkon's plans.png 171. Zarkon ready to challenge for the Black.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender lions